The internet and other distributed computing environments are increasingly being employed for ordering products and services.
Business cards can currently be ordered electronically using the internet service. It is known that a user of a computer operably connected to the internet can use a web-to-print service for ordering business cards. Once the user has obtained access to the web-to-print service via their computer, a web-form is displayed and the user is prompted to manually enter information, such as their name, address and other contact details, into the form for the purpose of producing the business card. Other user information concerning the desired formatting of the business card must also usually be entered. Manually entering such information is prone to error and can lead to incorrect business cards being subsequently produced. Also, the user typically must verify that the printable version of the business card contains all the correct information in the desired format which is often a time consuming and laborious task.
Subsequent to verifying the printable version of the business card, a web-form is typically displayed to enter shipping and payment information. Again, the user must manually enter this data into the web form which can lead to yet further error and which requires yet more user time before the business order can be submitted for deposition.
There is a need to provide an improved methodology of ordering business cards and other print products.
The embodiments disclosed herein therefore directly address the aforementioned shortcomings of known techniques of ordering business cards and other print products by providing a methodology which enables print products to be ordered in a fast and efficient manner without the need for substantial manual data entry by the user.